Sneaking Around
by Chibigirl35
Summary: Eleven yeah old Alexa Stark is left in the Stark Tower alone while her parents, Tony and Steve Stark-Rodgers are on a mission and her older brother, Peter ran off on a date. What will she do when she gets a taste for Oreos? Antics ensue. OC, Alexa Stark. Superfamily. Mild swearing and a conversation with a stomach.


Alexa shifted her position in her chair three times before giving a deep sigh.

'I'm so bored…' she thought.

Her older brother Peter was off on a date with his girlfriend, Gwen. He was supposed to be 'babysitting' her while her parents were gone but he had determined that eleven was old enough to be on your own for a bit. Besides, he figured, their uncle Bruce was several stories down in his lab, should anything terrible happen. Alexa loved her brother, but he was a bit irresponsible and more than a little reckless.

Alexa's stomach growled. She patted it and said "Fine, it wasn't like I was comfy in my seat anyway. Let's get something to eat."

On her way to the large kitchen she thought, 'I am going crazy. I was talking to my stomach. I need medical help.'

She deemed that no food was worthy enough of eating right now unless it was Oreos. Usually she didn't eat them when her parents were here. It gave her an odd spark of excitement when she snuck around pretending to be a spy, like her Aunt Natasha. Making a gun with her hands she crouched behind a counter. She slowly lift herself up, back brushing against the marble and peered over to where the Oreos were hidden in the cabinet. She softly padded over to the cabinet were her treasure laid. She turned around, checking to make sure there weren't any 'bad guys.' Confident there was a lack of anyone to fight, she made her way to the other side of the kitchen. Suddenly, as she was just reaching out to open the cabinet door, a mechanical voice resonated throughout the room.

"Miss Alexa, your fathers are on the phone." JARVIS alerted her.

She groaned. Not now, she was almost there! She took a Stark phone out of a charger near the fridge and pressed the call button. "Hey."

Her Papa had the phone and responded, "Hey sweetheart, everything okay?"

"It's all good here Papa. I was just about to get something to eat." Well, she wasn't lying.

"Oh, what were you getting?"

"Chicken." Now she was.

"Alright," Steve said, buying it. "Did you finish all your homework?"

Alexa heard her dad's voice in the background, "It's always the homework first huh? Not, we're okay, not, is Peter fine, no, straight to that. And it's Friday, she has until Sunday to finish it."

"Tony, not every waits until the last minute like you do. Besides, if she finishes it today than we can all spend more time together when we get back Sunday," Steve retorted. Tony whispered "Oh," under his breath, feeling a bit guilty.

Alexa, opting to intervene now, said, "It's all done. It was super easy. It must have taken me like, ten minutes."

"If you say so. Where's Peter? Can I talk to him?" Steve asked.

Oh. Peter said that he'd never forgive her if she told Dad or Papa that he'd left her.

"He's, in the bathroom right now. Not feeling well and all. But he said he'd be fine." There, that'll work. Not exactly the best excuse, but she had to answer quick otherwise her Papa would suspect something.

"Well, okay. Tell him that we said hi and feel better."

"Will do Papa," she said with a sugary sweetness.

"Remember, we'll be back in two days. Fury said this wouldn't be too tough though, so we'll be fine," Steve assured her. Not that she needed it. Her Dad and her Papa were the strongest Avengers ever. Though, she was heavily biased. But whatever.

"Alright, beat up lots of bad guys for me!" She exclaimed. She heard her dad yell 'Love ya,' then hung up.

Alexa sighed then put the phone on the table. Finally, she could get back to her mission. She opened the cabinet door and reached for the blue box. She was just pulling back the lid thing off when the elevator door opened and her brother came into the kitchen.

_'Shit. So close.'_

"Hey sis, what'cha got there?"

"Uh, chicken?"


End file.
